Warmth
by acegirl195
Summary: He knew he should feel guilty for cheating on her, he knew he shouldn't mingle with the enemy either. But the feel of his warmth was all the convincing he needed to give in and go along with it everytime. TykiLavi pron. One-Shot


He knew he should feel bad.

Sneaking out at the stroke of midnight and leaving her there cuddled in his comforter and snug pillow.

He knew he should feel bad for leaving Linali tonight, for leaving her every night. Sneaking off to slinky motels to meet up with _him_ for the act of pleasure.

When he entered the room _he _was already there.

The hotel room wasn't as cheap as the others they'd usually reserve.

The fireplace at the head of the room illuminated the small area, causing the red velvet sheets of their bed to glow like a beacon to be used. As it was going to be. Golden eyes found their target and stared intently, looking the lithe figure of his bed guest up and down as grey lips exhaled a breath of smoke from the cigarette in hand.

"You always return, Bookman Jr" and then he's taking long strides over to the red head still standing at the doorway and extending a hand to run down the leather clad chest it encounters.

Lavi inhales a deep breath at the touch and closes his eye.

"This will be the last time" That's what he said before and the time before that. He sighed knowing it wouldn't be any different this time.

He smirks, Tyki knows it's a lie, as it has been every time Lavi's said it.

And then their bodies are pressed together and tumbling onto the bed which creaks in protest to the new weight. It was only the beginning of the protest as the bed creaked again when Tyki shifted to straddle Lavi's waist, pulling the young bookman's hands above the mop of red hair and leaning in close.

"And what reason would you have to walk away?"

Lavi could have used the obvious Noahs and exorcist excuse; how they weren't meant to mingle, only to fight and kill one another. Lavi could have said he was guilty for cheating on his proclaimed lover back at the Order. Lavi could even lie and say the flings weren't satisfying enough for his taste. He could have said anything but at the moment he couldn't find himself to say anything.

Now Tyki was trailing down his neck with feather light kisses that made the red head arch with the urge for more. All sounds died in Lavi's throat only to emit as light groans of appreciation as the light kisses turned to slightly more aggressive nips.

Lavi arched his hips, slightly scowling when he heard Tyki's amused chuckle.

"That eager, Jr?" the Noah chuckled again.

Lavi's retaliation died in his throat when he felt a firm palm press against his steadily rising erection, the palm grinding slowly on the covered flesh then trailing down his thigh. Lavi moaned low in his throat and tossed his head to the side, hands struggling in Tyki's grasp with the urge for freedom.

Lavi's scowl deepens when he hears another chuckle of amusement from Tyki. He knows his struggles only make the Noah more interested in teasing him.

"Noah of pleasure my ass.." Lavi hisses. "Nothing more than a fucking tease," he growls.

"Is that what you think?" Tyki's grip tightens unbearably tight and his free hand tugs sharply at the hem of Lavi's pants with no intention of pulling them down, yet.

"Either fuck me or I'll just do it myself!" Lavi snapped, arching high against Tyki's body and pressing their hips together with a deep groan.

Lavi was surprised when he was suddenly flipped over, ass raised high and hands now held behind his back. Tyki's breath tickled the back of Lavi's neck and the red head shivered as he felt his belt being undone unbearably slow.

"Yourself, hm?" and then Lavi's pants well pulled down, revealing his plump ass and hard cock.

"Maybe that's not such a bad idea.." and then Lavi's eye widened as his hands were released and directed to his weeping erection and his fingers wrapped around the warm flesh.

Lavi needed no further direction as he began to stroke himself in fast, uneven strokes. He groaned when Tyki's hand overlapped his, slowing the pace of his strokes and reaching to fondle Lavi's balls, molding the sacks of flesh fondly.

"Patience, Jr. I'll take care of you soon enough.." Tyki grabbed the only hand supporting Lavi, the red head falling to his chest and ass still raised high but did not complain as he continued to stroke himself. Tyki suckled the fingers, catching Lavi's gaze when the exorcist looked back at him with a lusty gaze.

Lavi moaned and clamped his eye shut and whimpered. Tyki wouldn't let him speed up in his strokes and the feel of that wonderful tongue working around his fingers, the anticipation of what those fingers were being worked for sent trembles down Lavi's spine.

"You seem excited" Tyki purred, giving one last lick to the slick digits before releasing them. "You know what you have to do.." he whispered next to Lavi's ear.

Lavi numbly nodded, newly slicked fingers prodding at his entrance before slowly pushing in. There was a small hiss of pain and Tyki took notice, reaching to help in Lavi's strokes to his member and rejoicing in the moan of pleasure from the action. Lavi whimpered and pushed in another finger, scissoring the fingers and stretching himself even more.

"Hurry up, Jr. You know how impatient I am.." and then Tyki's hand was stroking him faster and, too lost in the sudden pleasure, Lavi pressed his fingers in deeper, hitting that one sweet spot and seeing stars.

"Tyki!! Nghh.." Lavi lightly swayed his hips, begging for something more to fill him.

Lavi turned his head at the sound of a belt being undone, watching as Tyki pushed his pants and boxers down just enough to show his erection. It would be another night of quick sex, Tyki not bothering to take even his pants off so he could leave right after without the hassle of redressing. Lavi sighed in disappointment to this.

"And what would be the problem?" Tyki raised a perfect brow at Lavi's sudden change of mood.

But Lavi only shook his head in denial to any problems and removed his fingers completely, anticipating Tyki. When the pain of being entered didn't come immediately, Lavi looked back again. He was shocked to see Tyki pulling his pants down completely, catching Lavi's gaze again and pulling off the coat he wore then slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt.

"You Bookman have such a nasty habit of lying" then Tyki was crawling over him again, pressing flush against him and Lavi could actually feel the heat of real skin to skin contact.

Tyki was so warm..

Lavi flushed at the pure exhilaration of feeling Tyki for the first time like this.

"Your mood seems to have lightened.." Tyki chuckled next to Lavi's ear, nipping lightly then positioning himself at the boy's entrance.

Lavi only welcomed the contact now and nodded, lightly pushing back and feeling the tip of Tyki's erection press harder against his hole.

That action was enough for Tyki to push forward, all teasing and taunting over as he slammed into Lavi fast and hard. Lavi gasped, hands clasping the sheets next to his head which was buried deep in the cloth.

There was no pause and they worked to a rhythm, thrusting against each other and groans transforming to moans quickly and then escalating into screams of ecstasy.

"Ty-ki…nghh.. Oh God!!" Lavi couldn't help but to grab his weeping cock, stroking rapidly to Tyki's thrusts and moaning at the mind-blowing pleasure.

And then it was over as both cried out, Lavi spilling his seed across the previously clean sheets and Tyki filled the exorcist with a muffled groan.

Lavi panted as he felt Tyki pull back, feeling the thick liquid rush out of his entrance and down his thigh and knew now he would have to shower alone now and leave alone because Tyki would already be gone by the time he got out..

"Get up" Lavi raised a brow at the command but rose with wobbly legs.

His emerald green eye widened as Tyki loosened the sheets and raised the blankets to crawl beneath them, patting the spot next to him in welcome.

Lavi hesitated before crawling under the covers, confused by the other's strange actions but too tired and too comfortable in Tyki's arms to care.

Before long he was asleep, lulled into the dream world by the new sensation of Tyki playing with his hair, the warmth of his chest against his and his steady breathing all too relaxing.

When he woke in the morning he was alone though. But Lavi couldn't help smiling when he laid back and thought about the night before. The next week of limping and usual pang of guilt for his actions would seem all the more durable after last night.


End file.
